


Тесный контакт

by greedyrat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [32]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Шпильман не может забыть ночной полет и тесный контакт с беглым американским клерком и другими тварями.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 5





	Тесный контакт

**Author's Note:**

> ПТСР.

Рудольф Шпильман задумчиво размешивал сахар в стакане с крепким черным чаем. Две ложки, как всегда. Три раза по часовой стрелке, три раза против. Он только что выпроводил из кабинета Серафину Пиквери - кто бы мог подумать, что она сама к нему явится, да еще и такая потерянная, ни следа этой горделивой хищной настороженности. Пума, но с глазами косули. Ему было жаль Пиквери, но совершенно не хотелось иметь с ней ничего общего. Она же, напротив, стремилась к нему, как к такому же изгою, словно давая понять: “И я, и вы - мы оба упустили Гриндельвальда, поэтому теперь нам надо держаться вместе”. Хотя сначала она была далеко не такой доброжелательной. О нет, она рвала и метала, и в самом деле была похожа на большую хищную кошку. Но когда Шпильман дал ей понять, что история с клерком, подменившим величайшего преступника современности прямо у них под носом, представляет собой случай куда более интересный для мирового магического сообщества, чем сам факт побега, пусть даже повлекший за собой человеческие жертвы, она сникла и стала гораздо лояльней. Вообще предательство этого Абернети поразило Серафину Пиквери куда больше, чем стоило ожидать - ведь он не был кем-то из приближенных к Президенту лиц. Всего лишь мелкий начальник, которого Пиквери лишь незадолго до побега повысила в должности, вытащив из этого их подвала, где он протирал штаны с другими неудачниками. Шпильман слышал, что Абернети имеет отношение к семейству Персиваля Грейвза - то ли его племянник, то ли еще какой-то более дальний родственник. Во всяком случае, Пиквери сразу взяла его под крыло; говорят, они очень сблизились, чуть ли не оплакивая вместе пропавшего без вести Грейвза. Кто знает, какие сведения Пиквери успела ему выдать, случайно или сознательно; а ведь ей стоило быть осторожней после того памятного “ревелио” в нью-йоркской подземке!

Шпильман поморщился: чай давно успел остыть, а он тут размышляет об этой... Серафине. Ему самому тоже досталось, хотя он должен радоваться, что вообще избежал участи тех несчастных парней, которые захлебнулись в холодной воде Гудзона. Совершил такой полет и при этом ухитрился не заработать сердечный приступ! Шпильман усмехнулся. Да, отлично он полетал, ничего не скажешь! Пожалуй, момент падения был самым страшным моментом в его жизни; так жутко ему не было даже в 1918-м, когда заключенные устроили бунт, во время которого полегла половина тюремной охраны. Шпильман был главой отдела тюрем всего два года, но тогда ему помогали гнев и осознание своей правоты. А когда он ужасающе медленно падал навстречу чернильному холоду и ветер свистел у него в ушах, он испытывал один лишь смертельный ужас. И одиночество - растянутое в бесконечности. Дополнительным унижением стал красивый жест Гриндельвальда - когда он небрежно, но с точным расчетом бросил ему вслед его палочку. Подарил шанс на спасение. Зачем? Разумеется, чтобы Шпильман смог рассказать, что произошло. И главное — как именно произошло. Гриндельвальд был феноменально тщеславен. Последнее, что он, Шпильман, успел сказать ему, было издевательским напоминанием о том, что отныне он лишился своего главного оружия. Последнее, что осталось ему на память от Гриндельвальда - веселая, даже игривая, полная превосходства, но совершенно не злобная усмешка. Злости он не заслужил...

Шпильман выдвинул ящик стола и достал небольшую плоскую бутыль. Пара чайных ложек на стакан - чтобы немного прогреть продрогшие кости. После купания в Гудзоне он, казалось, больше никогда не сможет согреться. Холод вошел в него и поселился в его теле и, что самое неприятное, в душе.

Он потер ноющее запястье. Конечно, это была фантомная боль, он прекрасно это осознавал. Но ему все время казалось, что тогда у него выгрызли кусок мяса, и сейчас он увидит порванные вены… Этот Абернети вцепился в него так, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что кусал людей! Интересно, что же такое было в этой склянке, за которую он так бешено сражался? А вообще нужно ужесточить процедуру отбора даже на самые скромные должности в МАКУСА. Ведь сейчас туда может попасть любой безумец, прикидывающийся скромником, надежным исполнителем, честным гражданином. Но как это сделать? Возможно, стоит ежеквартально проверять сотрудников, скажем, с помощью сыворотки правды? Но кто на такое согласится… Шпильман задумался. Скоро ему предстояло конвоировать нескольких последователей Гриндельвальда, пойманных на территории Нью-Йорка. Все - уроженцы европейских стран. Вдруг начали проявляться то там, то тут, и окончательно обнаглели. Конечно, по сравнению с Гриндельвальдом это всего лишь мелкая шпана, опасаться нечего, и все же он… боялся. Да, боялся снова оказаться над Гудзоном, в замкнутом пространстве с людьми, которые желают ему в - лучшем случае - не самой жестокой смерти. И пусть там будет хоть пять авроров, это не меняет ситуацию. Позор.

Он неосознанно потянулся к шее. Следы зубов американского служащего, конечно, быстро зажили, а вот следы укуса той мелкой твари так и остались - и, видимо, останутся вечным напоминанием о ночном приключении до самого конца его жизни.

Что ж, он и так уже давно не красавец, и шея у него дряблая, кожа в старческих пятнах… Зато, можно сказать, боевые шрамы. Шпильман внезапно засмеялся. Ну надо же! В какие передряги он только ни попадал, а выходил из них без малейшего увечья. А тут… какая-то мелкая кусачая дрянь. Точнее, две мелкие кусачие дряни.

Говорят, эти, как их, чупакабры очень верные. Шпильман не знал в своей жизни никого, кто был бы ему по-настоящему предан. Никого не осталось. Может быть, завести такую?


End file.
